common ground
by VervainHearts
Summary: Having the woman he loved in his arms instead of the witch who was supposed to be the enemy of him and his people; vampires. This was their common ground: a place where they could be stripped of their identity and discover the other all over again.


The rain batted down against the bay windows of the quiet loft apartment. Shivers rolled through Bonnie's back, causing a gasp to leave her body. But it wasn't caused by the cold draft coming in from the weather outside. It was from the lips attached to her collarbone whose teeth slowly worried the skin. Her nails moved from the nape of the man's neck and trailed up towards his scalp, nails dragging in it. A groan escaped the body beneath her and Bonnie made a noise of satisfaction.

Marcel pulled back from the mocha skin that had occupied his mouth, seeing the fresh bruise that had formed.

"I never get tired of this," He breathed, leaning up to kiss Bonnie above him. "I never get tired of you," She chuckled against his lips, bringing her hands to his cheeks and kissing him deeper. His hands slip down to her hips and pulled her closer to him roughly, his hard length pressing between her thighs. She pulled back slightly with a sigh.

"Someone's eager," Bonnie stated. Marcel tried pulling her close and she stilled her hips. She saw he was looking to use a little bit more of his strength but she gave him a knowing look. "No… you know the rules,"

Marcel relaxed back into the couch and trailed his hands up her torso slowly, fingertips dragging softly against Bonnie's sides as he reached her shirt. He pulled it up and over her head, revealing the lacy maroon bra covering her breast.

Bonnie let out a soft breath, noticing him taking in the sight. She always felt a little self-conscious when he did this; taking her in for all she was worth. She knew how many women had come before her and she knew there would be more after her.

"You done yet?" Bonnie asked with a hint of amusement. Marcel looked up at her, placing his hand on her cheek and rubbing it softly, short tendrils of hair brushing against his knuckles.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He whispered, as if he was telling her a secret. She just gave him a small and sad smile.

"If you're sure," Bonnie breathed back. Marcel brushed his hands over her shoulders, taking her bra straps down with them. His hands danced their way to her back and he unclipped her bra.

As it fell between them, Marcel got up with Bonnie in his arms. He kissed her deeply and led her to the bed, moving to lay her down. He took his time, letting his hands trail down from the top of her breast down to the underside where cups them. She moaned as he moved down her stomach to her pants and began pulling them off her body.

"I'm sure," Marcel stated before he began kissing up her thighs. Bonnie felt a shiver that went all the way through her core. "There has never been someone quite as beautiful as you throughout all my years of living," He explained between kisses. She was just about to open her mouth for a rebuttal but her eyes connected with Marcel's and she knew he wasn't lying to her. She could see how much admiration love he had for her.

"Show me," She said, her voice and body vulnerable to him. Marcel gave her a soft smile as his hands crept to her lacy panties and pull down slowly, Bonnie lifting her legs when he needed her to. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and moved his head between her awaiting thighs.

Soft kisses peppered the inside of Bonnie's thighs and she took a deep breath, preparing herself for where Marcel's mouth would go next. As soon as his tongue licked through her already wet folds, she took in a deep breath before exhaling a soft whimper. She felt him lick up and down her folds before diving into tease her slit. He caressed till he felt her hips winding against his mouth, her pants turning into begging.

Bonnie's hands slid over Marcel's bald head as his tongue moved its way up her center, the tip reaching her clit and sending shivers of anticipation up her stomach. Once he got his mouth wrapped around her clit, she swore she was seeing sounds.

"Marcel," Bonnie breathed, thrusting her hips against his face. She felt him taking his sweet time as Marcel sucked on her clit.

He grinned as he continued to suck, moving his hand toward her mound and slipped two fingers inside of her in a come hither motion.

"You have to be the sweetest I've ever tasted," He said after pulling away from her. He kept his fingers moving inside of her, Bonnie's hips thrusting relentlessly against his digits. "In all my years if being alive," She moved her hands down from his head to his shoulders, dragging her nails against the skin. "And you're beautiful… there's no one like you… trust me… there never will be,"

Bonnie cried out as he moved his mouth back to her clit, sucking hard as Marcel's words went through her head. She couldn't take the aching pleasure building in her stomach anymore and she pulled him up. She kissed Marcel deeply, feeling his hands move to her hip before trailing up her body and cupping her cheeks as he laid between her legs.

"I know you don't believe me and you don't have to but I've been with a lot of different women. And out of all of them, I've never met anyone like you," Marcel whispered to her as he stroked her hair out of her eyes. Bonnie gave him a soft smile before she leaned forward and connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Marcel pulled away from Bonnie's writhing body and took his shirt off, revealing his hard body to her. His hands moved down to his pants, slowly pulling his belt off and unbuttoning his pants. Biting her lip, Bonnie leaned forward and helped him pull his pants off.

"Come here," Bonnie moaned as she pulled him by the waistband of his boxer briefs to her, feeling Marcel's hard body against hers. He leaned in and kissed her softly, pressing his lips against hers. Her hands moved down to his clothed butt, pushing down the fabric till Marcel got the message and moved up for a moment. He took his briefs off as Bonnie moved up on the bed, pulling Marcel to her once he was completely naked. "I want you,"

Just as Bonnie leaned up to kiss him, Marcel had her hands pinned down above her head. Bonnie looked up at him shocked.

"Not fair," Bonnie husked. Marcel just chuckled before leaning down to kiss her hard, moving one of his hands away from hers and position his cock at her entrance with it. He pushed himself in slowly, letting her adjust to his length with a sharp gasp.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Marcel breathed before pulling out as he kept eye contact with Bonnie before thrusting back in to see her reaction.

No matter how many times Bonnie and Marcel did this, it always felt new to her. His thrusts were just what she needed and she never had to tell him. He just knew. So as he slowly rocked into her, she whimpered, knowing that she didn't have to worry about the outside world. She just had to lose herself to the pleasure slowly boiling in her stomach.

Groans and whimpers intermingled as Bonnie and Marcel moved as one, hips thrusting slowly yet surely against each other. Nails dug into Marcel's back as his length pushed slowly inside of her once more.

"Don't stop..." Bonnie moaned as she felt Marcel's length hitting all the right spots inside of her. Marcel moved to kiss her deeply before moving down to kiss at her neck, feeling her gasp as he let his human teeth bluntly nip against her skin.

Bonnie shivered as she knew that Marcel was a dangerous prey under his dark skin, that at any moment he could snap and bite into her flesh. That wasn't unusual to her. She was a witch after all and he was a vampire. But in the moment, they were two people working as one to reach the peak of desire.

"You feel so good," Marcel groaned. He rolled them over till Bonnie was on top and she pressed her hands to his chest, beginning a pace of grinding on his length. His hands were about to move to her waist when Bonnie whispered some words in Latin and Marcel's hands were pinned down.

"Not fair," He said as he tried pulling his hands away from the bed. Bonnie just grinned and continued to ride him slowly.

The pleasure in the pit of her stomach was becoming too much, causing her to lose focus on her magic and releasing Marcel's hands. They came to grip Bonnie's sides and she whimpered out.

"Close…" She cried out. Marcel moved his hips up against hers faster, feeling the muscles in his stomach tense. Bonnie's peak climbed higher and higher, nails digging into his chest to ground herself until she finally came with a silent cry. She threw her head back as Marcel chased his completion with hard thrust, groaning as he finally spilled his seed inside of her.

Their hips still twitched in tangent with each other as Bonnie slowly came back to consciousness and moved to lay her head on his chest. Marcel was about to move and pull out from her when Bonnie stopped him with her hands.

"Don't… just stay here… just for a little bit… It feels normal," Bonnie confessed to him. He gave her a shy smile before pulling her close. With Bonnie in his arms, skin damp from their passionate love making, everything felt normal for Marcel as well. Having the woman he loved in his arms instead of the witch who was supposed to be the enemy of him and his people; vampires. This was their common ground: a place where they could be stripped of their identity and discover the other all over again.


End file.
